Falling In Love
by ILoveoreo973
Summary: There is a new blue haired student at Karakura high and the one to show him around happens to be none other than Ichigo Kurosaki...plus more surprises in later chapters! Hehe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach just this fanfiction.

Warning: I suck at writing and don't have very good grammar skills so beware!! If the story kills you I won't be held reliable!! (lol)

Summary: There is a new blue haired student at Karakura high and the one to show him around happens to be none other than Ichigo Kurosaki...plus more surprises in later chapters! Hehe!

Today was an average day in Karakura high and Ichigo and his friends were just chatting about pretty much nothing.

"Ok class we have a new student today!" The teacher gestured towards a very tall guy with gaudy blue hair.

"Yeah, yeah. My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack ." With that the blue haired student sat in the only available desk in the classroom...the one next to Ichigo. Strangely Ichigo found himself staring at the man.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ichigo looked away as soon as the man had turned and looked at him. Grimmjow just shrugged it off and listened to the teacher.

When the bell finally rang Ichigo stood up and was the first one out of the classroom as usual, but this time someone followed him.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see who had called his name. It was the new student from earlier.

"How do you know my name?"

"The teacher told me and by the way you have to show me around." The horrified look on the strawberries face gave Grimmjow a chuckle. After Ichigo pulled himself together he nodded.

"What's your name? Grimmjow right?" Grimmjow nodded, "Okay. Well I guess were stuck together for awhile." Grimmjow stepped forward and put his hand on Ichigo's cheek then immediately removed it.

"Damn! Just like a bunch of the other guys said! You do have skin like a girl." Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo clenched his fist.

"Shut up, bastard!" With that Ichigo socked Grimmjow in the face. Not even caught off guard he grabbed Ichigo, threw him down, and pinned him to the hard cold floor. For awhile he examined the boy beneath him. His face was flushed and to Grimmjow's surprise he found himself getting longer and harder, but he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo's blush became a darker pink almost to the point of being red. Grimmjow covered Ichigo's mouth with his hand.

"It's not what it seems like, okay?"Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes for a long time and then found he wasn't lying to him.

"Okay. I believe you, Grimmjow. Now will you please get off of me?" Grimmjow quickly stood up and then helped Ichigo. They both patted themselves off and then looked at each other.

_Grimms pov_

_Ya know I don't know what's so attractive about him, but I think he's so damn cute with that blush of his plastered across his face...Oops I'd better stop before get another boner..._

_Ichi's pov_

_I don't have any earthly idea what that feeling I got was, but my whole body felt tingly when he was on top of me...HOLY SHIT!! I'm not gay am I!?...Nah! I mean he is really hot, but that doesn't mean i'm gay._

"...Oh! Uh...well I should be showing you around! Let's go!" Grimmjow kept on staring into Ichigo's eyes and it was really starting to embarrass Ichigo.

"I _said_ let's go!" Only when Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand did he snap out of his deep trance, and surprisingly the Jaggerjack found his face heating up.

~I hope whoever is reading this story likes it! I don't know how long it's gonna be, but this story is gonna be very long and I will update frequently and I _do_ mean frequently!!~

by the way l8ter chapters are gonna be longer than this so don't fright!!


	2. What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this fanfiction.

Warning: I suck at writing and my grammar skills aren't the best so please don't drop dead while reading!!

Grimmjow quietly lagged behind Ichigo as he didn't really care about being shown around the place he could find his way around the place himself. He found himself pondering other things such as what he would do when he got home.

"Well that's everything, Grimmjow. You think you can remember everything?" Ichigo automatically assumed Grimmjow could because he received no answer, so he started walking away. Looking up Grimmjow realized he was standing alone and his eye twitched slightly.

"Ah...oh well then I guess I should be heading home..." Grimmjow started walking home thinking about what he would be doing after tomorrow. It would be Saturday and he had no friends except Ichigo (If he could consider him one...) maybe he go to his house to keep from dying of never ending boredom.

Once Ichigo entered his front door he found it funny that his annoying father hadn't tried to attack him. Was anyone even home?

"Yuzu? Karin?...Dad?" Ichigo frowned where had everyone gone without telling him? He assumed to the grocery store and speaking of that...he was starving! He opened the fridge and found a folded piece of paper on top of the carton of Orange juice.

"What the hell? Who would put paper in the refrigerator?" Ichigo picked it up and carefully unfolded it as if it were something precious and valuble.

_~Here my son have some orange juice! It'll be absolutely delicious! By the way me, Yuzu, and Karin are at your uncles house. Well? What are you waiting for taste the Orange juice!~_

Ichigo turned and stared at the Orange juice. He inched towards it cautiously like it would explode or something. He picked it up slowly, unscrewed it, then placed the opening under his nose. It smelled fine so he shouldn't worry whether or not if it had been drugged.

"...Well I am in the mood for some Orange juice and besides I think I'm getting a cold. So Ichigo grabbed a glass from the cabinet and set it down pouring some of the orange liquid into it. He lifted the glass up to his mouth and he was so thirsty that he drank all of it in seconds, but something was off he started to get dizzy and didn't manage to make it to the couch and fell on his face.

"DAMMIT! Why the hell did I even think I was safe drinking that damned orange juice!?" His vision became blurry and soon enough everything was black.

He was waking up and heard some voices he found familiar.

"Yuroichi? Urahara? What the hell happened?" Ichigo's voice was scratchy and he quietly cleared his throat then he sat up and he felt unusually comfortable for someone who had just passed out little over an hour ago. Then he remembered drinking that horrid orange juice his dad left him in the fridge.

"So my dad _did_ drug me!!" Ichigo jumped up quickly and felt his chest jiggle. He took his hand and touched his chest which now happened to be...a WOMANS!!??

"No, Ichigo. Me and Yuroichi drugged your orange juice and now your a woman. We wanted to see peoples reactions to you..well guys anyway...and how you would get along with people now since you were always getting in fights before, now guys will think you're _sexy_ and won't make fun of your or your hair...but there are a few flaws...we don't know how long this will last and you will be completely weak like and average skinny girl."

Ichigo stood with his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe he was a girl I mean he liked being dude for awhile he had actually wondered what it would be like to be a girl for just one day now he was one and he already hated it!

"Your first name will remain the same, but your last name will be changed to Kobayashi until your a guy again. Understand?" Ichigo wanted to slug Urahara and his fat mouth for turning him to a girl. Then he gasped when looking at the clock.

"I'm gonna be late!! Do you have a uniform for me!?" Ichigo didn't care about being a girl anymore he could never ever be late for school. NEVER! Urahara pulled out a girls uniform and when Ichigo started to put them on he heard a exaggerated "ahem."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo was already mad at the old pervert for turning him into a freaking girl now he was going to make him late for school. When Ichigo saw what Yuroichi was holding out for him he bugged out.

"I-i don't need one!" Ichigo yelled and he started to run only to be yanked back by the collar of his white uniform shirt.

"Oh yes you do, Ichigo! Every single woman in this town is wearing a bra now you need to wear one and be decent for the public." Ichigo started to blush a deep pink color.

"Yeah, Yuroichi, but it's Pink and lacey! It's so embarrasing!" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut in his incredible emarrasment.

"If you think this is embarrassing I've got you a freaking pair of matching panties! Now come here If your that embarrassed then I'll put them on for you." Yuroichi grew a pervy grin and chased Ichigo around until finally he gave up and put the clothes on himself. After brushing his long pretty Orange hair Yuorichi placed two delicate ribbons on each side of his head and let Ichigo get on his way to school and she ordered him not to run because he would mess up his beautiful hair.

When Ichigo finally made it to school he found it surprising that he wasn't late at all actually he was 18 minutes early and awkwardly he ended up running into Grimmjow.

"Hey. You new here, girly?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo kindly.

"...Uh...yeah I'm new here. Could you maybe show me where to get my schedule?" Ichigo had to be convincing as a new student in Karakura otherwise he would come off as suspicious. Grimmjow smiled.

"Sure. Come with me...well excuse me where are my manners? My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack what's yours?" Ichigo wondered for a second. Usually weren't his manners no where to be found?

"Um...my names is Ichigo. Ichigo Kobayashi." Ichigo was surprised at himeself why the hell was he shy?Is it a girl thing?..no that's stereotypical...hmm. Grimmjow showed Ichigo to the office to get his schedule and after a few minutes he came out of the room with his paper.

"So what are your classes, Ichi?" Ichigo blushed and held out his schedule for Grimmjow to read. After Grimmjow's what seemed what was horrified look Ichigo frowned the blush still somewhat visible on his pale skin.

"Well damn, Ichi. We have all the same classes! This is great now I can show you around the school so you'll know where to go." Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Well let's get going, Ichi it'll be fun to get to classes before anyone else is here!" With that Grimmjow yanked Ichigo towards there first class. Ichigo blushed and went right along with what Grimmjow was doing it was somewhat pleasant.


	3. More Woman Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach just this fanfiction.

Warning:I'm not that good at writing or grammar so please don't call the police if it's bad

Exactly two weeks had passed since Ichigo had been drugged and turned into a girl and he was really enjoying it now. Everyone was more caring and kind towards him, even though he knew it was because everyone thought he was hot, it was still more comfortable at Karakura. Him and Grimmjow were becoming really close. They were great friends and Ichigo really enjoyed Grimm's company. One day however he felt strangely awkward when his second class was beginning. He had a dull aching pain in his lower stomach so he raised his hand.

"Mrs. Matsumoto, may I use the restroom, please?" Ichigo knew he didn't have to use the bathroom, but maybe he could just breathe a little better if he relaxed a few minutes. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow once Ichigo had left the class. He didn't sound sure if had to use the bathroom or not.

When Ichigo was walking down the hallway to the bathroom he had realized his panties were wet or something, so when he got to the bathroom he sat down and checked his underwear only to find that they were soaked with blood.

"Oh, _perfect_..." Ichigo had heard Karin complain about her period a million times, but now he had to have a period and deal with all the crazy woman things that came along with his new appearance. When would this crazy potion drug thing wear off and when would he be a man again? So taking in the situation Ichigo pulled up his skirt and made his way to the nurses office.

Once Ichigo got to the nurse he explained his problem with a light pink blush staining his cheeks. The nurse got this complaint at least 2 or 3 times a week, sheesh, girls really needed to keep up with their menstruation cycle!

"Okay then take these." The nurse held out some panties and a tampon. Ichigo took the panties, but just stared at the tampon in embarrassment. The nurse understood immediately and handed him a pad instead. Finally when Ichigo got everything on (there's no need to go into details is there?) he started walking back to his second class only to hear the bell ring loudly.

'Damn...' he had completely missed second period...block...stupid period. He walked into the classroom and jerked his binder from the desk and started running down the hall to his third class only to accidentally bump into Shuhei Hisagi.

"I-i'm so sorry!" Ichigo knelt down and grabbed Shuhei's bag and gave it to him quickly. Shuhei only smiled.

"S'kay sweetheart. I should be worried whether or not I damaged your pretty body." Shuhei started to reach for one of Ichigo's breast. A lot of guys were starting to crowd around to take turns to grope and touch the delicate strawberry. As Grimmjow was calmly walking to his next class he heard an extremely loud scream from the other end of the hallway. It sounded like Ichigo and he abruptly dropped his stuff and started running to the where the shriek came from.

"Fucking PERVERTS! What do you think you are all doing!?" Ichigo started to punch Shuhei and some other boys to no avail. All he got were males shoving him into the lockers and lifting up his gray uniform skirt. Grimmjow pushed his way through the crowd of male students and found his friend Ichigo being sexually harassed by many of them that could actually reach him.

"What the hell do you assholes think your doing to my girlfriend, huh!?" Grimmjow's hard menacing glare sent most of them running, but a few stayed. Those few were: Shuhei Hisagi, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Gin Ichimaru. But just as you would suspect Grimm beat them all up very skillfully. Ichigo was sitting against the cold lockers with the most worried look ever on his face.

"Grimmjow! Are you okay?!" Grimmjow scowled at Ichigo.

"You damn idiot. Don't ask me you should be worrying about yourself! Are _**you**_ okay?" Ichigo only nodded in response. "Here get on my back, Ichi." Ichigo was confused.

"But I'm not hurt or anyth-"

"Get on, Ichigo." Ichigo listened and climbed onto Grimm's back and then everything around them was becoming blurred. How fast was Grimmjow running? Ichigo's stomach started hurting again and to settle it a little he pressed his cheek against his rescuers strong back then a few moments later he drifted off to sleep.

_"What the hell do you assholes think your doing to my girlfriend, huh!?"_

Suddenly Ichigo jumped up and found that he was lying on his bed.

"Grimmjow? Are you here?" Ichigo was surprised at how fragile and delicate his voice sounded at that precise moment. In response he got an easy smack to the forehead. Grimmjow was still there. Ichi smiled.

"I'm glad your here with me. What you said earlier about me being your girlfriend and all...why did you say that?" Ichigo got no answer and sat up looking over only to be seeing a hint of red blush on the blue haired mans face.

"Look, Ichi...if your uncomfortable with me being around you now you don't have to hang around. The look on Grimm's face was a look of pain and torture.

Randomly Ichigo pinned Grimmjow down to the bed. "You fool...I said I was glad you were here." Grimmjow noted the look that suggested he was telling him the truth.

"Okay...so....are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Grimmjow was hesitant to ask that question.

"If you like me. I know that I like you though..." Grimmjow smiled.

"Yeah, Ichigo I like you. You're gorgeous and I'm really impressed with your attitude. Most of the other girls at school are fuckin' preppy, but you? You're the perfect girlfriend." Ichigo absent mindedly leaned down and kissed Grimm only to get a dominant one in return.

"...By the way Ichigo...why do you have that blood stain on your skirt? I've been wondering about that while you were asleep...uh..er...not that I was looking or anything.." Ichigo blushed. Thinking abuot what had happened when he had gone to the bathroom.

"Um..yeah...I started my period today...heh heh..." Grimmjow took in what Ichigo was saying and raised his hands in front of him.

"Okay okay!! Ya know you could have told me it was none of my business!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck for a minute or two.

"...sorry..."

~Well that's the end of this chapter u guys. I know their short chapters, but nothing bugs me more than an extremely long chapter cuz it takes forever to read and in this case it takes forever to write. PLUS!! In the story when I refer to Ichigo as a 'he' or 'him' It's because i'm used to it. He's still a girl in this story! See ya l8ter u guys,,,er...and ladies!!~


	4. SAY WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this fanfiction.

Warning:...You really should know by now...

It had been a few days since Grimmjow and Ichigo got together and now every single guy in their grade was too afraid to even throw a look at Ichigo. Also Ichigo was rather pleased that her period had only lasted five days. It was really irritating to have to deal with it. Grimm and Ichi took to hugging, holding hands, and even kissing in public. After school one day Grimmjow and Ichigo had gone to the park to hang out.

"Hey, Ichi...can I come over to your house tonight?" At first Ichigo was surprised, but after a few seconds she nodded.

"Sure. It's okay my family is on vacation because a friend of mine (...Urahara u guys) brought up the fact that they didn't really ever have work at the clinic so they should take a vacation for a week or two. They asked me if I wanted to go, but school is much too important to me." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and he looked up at the sky staring at the cotton clouds that slowly made their way across the blue sky.

Once the sky started to darken Ichigo and Grimmjow began walking to Ichigo's house.

"Are you going to take a shower when we get to my house, Grimm?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a simple smirk upon his handsome face.

"No, Ichigo. I'm gonna go a couple of weeks without bathing and I'm gonna collect all the grime that gathers on my skin." The smart ass sarcastic remark earned him a hard smack to the mouth.

"C'mon I'll race you to the house, Grimm!" Her house was only a couple of yards away and being the one to say it Ichigo had a head start to the house. Grimmjow just grinned and easily caught up to his girlfriend then beat her to the house. Once they got inside Grimm followed Ichi up the stairs to his bedroom. He had to admit that Ichigo's house was really rather comfortable.

"Well heres a towel and a rag, Grimm." Grimmjow simply took them and headed down to the shower and turned on the faucet closing the door behind him. Back in Ichigo's room Ichigo was thinking about his relationship with Grimmjow. She had gotten so used to being a girl that she forgot to tell Grimm that she was originally a male. Now that she though about it was it so bad to be a girl for the rest of his life if he could spend it with Grimmjow? And besides if she told Grimmjow the truth about her gender he wouldn't only break up with her he would think she was a freak.

After twenty minutes Grimmjow got out of the shower and realized he hadn't brought any clothes how stupid of him. So he grabbed he towel and wrapped it around his waist. Slowly he made his way up to the bedroom, opened the door, and found Ichigo taking off her clothes to get ready to go take a shower she was standing there blush on her cheeks with only a bra and a pair of panties on. Grimmjow thought the sight was just way too sexy for someone so clumsy. Ichigo was staring at her Teal haired boyfriend standing before her. Water dripping from his hair and his chest. He was so hot Ichi couldn't even think straight.

"...I'm gonna go take a shower now..." Ichigo started to walk past Grimmjow only to be grabbed by the shoulders and pushed down onto the bed. Her blush darkened as Grimmjow started rubbing her chest pushing his fingers under the silky cloth the bra was made of.

"W-what are you doing!?" Ichigo received a strong kiss in response.

"What do ya think I'm doing?" Grimmjow continued rubbing the teenager underneath him slowly undoing the bra to expose both of Ichi's boobs (...that sounds really awkward...) Ichigo kept on trying to get away even though she knew she liked what she was beginning to feel. Hell even Grimm knew Ichi wanted this so he started to slide her panties off then took his unneeded towel off of his waist. For a couple of minutes Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's mouth and sucked on his neck, but all of Ichi's moans were making him fucking horny. So he began to spread Ichigo's legs apart and leaned in shoving his dick fast and hard into the girl_. _She screamed loudly and gripped Grimm's shoulders. Grimmjow continued this action until Ichi forced him off of her pinning him to the wall. She sat on Grimm's lap and bounced up and down making his erection go in and out of her. She yelled and moaned his name loudly holding Grimmjow's head in between her breasts. When finally she was filled with cum she couldn't take anymore sex tonight so she got off of her boyfriend and lay down when she was accompanied a few moments later.

"What did ya think, sexy. Was it good?" Ichigo blushed did she really just do that? Though she had to admit she was really enjoying herself while the two had sex.

"...It was absolutely fantastic, Grimm..." She blushed harder and was pulled against her boyfriends fit chest. In return she wrapped her arms around the man and hugged him tightly. Soon she fell asleep in his arms. Then Grimmjow thought...did he really even need to take a shower?...did he leave his refrigerator open?...hmm...

A few weeks had passed since Grimmjow and Ichigo last had sex and now Ichigo was having fatigue, nausea:puking when she ate in the morning, and her breast were starting to become rather sensitive. She would hurt herself while putting on her bra in the mornings. So she went to go see Urahara to know what was going on.

Urahara and Yuroichi were really surprised when Ichigo explained his symptoms to them. Without hesitation Urahara went to the back of the store and and came back with something in his left hand.

"What's this?" Yuroichi looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It's a pregnancy test, you idiot." Ichigo looked confused. How could she be preg-. She remembered that night with Grimmjow. Ichigo took it from Urahara and went into the bathroom and came back a few minutes later.

"...It's positive." Urahara, Yuroichi, and Ichigo all stood in the room in silence.

~Well that's another chapter ending. I'm not very good at lemon scenes, but ya know I did my best. Also I'm gonna start calling Ichigo a she from this point on, See ya in the next chaper, ladies and gents!~


	5. SORRY

**So sorry you guys, but I have a severe case of writers block and have lost my Grimmichi interest**

**I will eventually put up a new chapter but for awhile there aren't gonna be any.**

**-_-**

**~SORRIES TO ALL FANS!!!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**If u want to adopt this story or like make a sequel or something send me a message and I'll pick whoever gets to continue this mess! If I don't get any messages I believe I'll just delete this story... **


End file.
